The Haddock Twins: Dawn of the Dragon Racers
by Skylight369
Summary: The origin of the newest popular game on Berk
1. Who Invented Dragon Racing?

**A/N: Ta-da! Here we go! I know I said in my last authors note that I would work to finish my other current stories before posting this, but then I just started working on this story and then I just had to see this through. Plus my college will restart soon so I'm not sure how much time I would have after that. But be assured, I'm not giving up on any of my stories no matter how long it will take to finish them. Until then, here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 1:**

It's been three years since the war with the Berserkers ended and Berk continued to live in peace. With no more threats of invasions, life on Berk has gotten a little dull. Fortunately the Dragon Riders have a way to fix that.

"Pull!" A voice shouted as a sheep flew into the air. It was then caught by an eighteen year old boy riding on his Night Fury; Hiccup Haddock and Toothless.

"Whoo-hoo! Nice! That's how we do it, bud!" Hiccup praised his dragon, holding the then another sheep flew higher than the two boys. "Whoa!"

That sheep was soon stopped by a Monstrous Nightmares' tail and directed back into its' riders arms. "Snotlout wins!" The dark haired eighteen year old boy declared before Hookfang flew them back to the Academy.

Hiccup and Toothless did the same and were the first to land.

"One out of two ain't bad, and for what it's worth, I always knew red was your color." Astrid Hofferson said, referring to the face paint Hiccup and Toothless were wearing. In fact all the dragon riders and dragons had on face paint of different colors and the dragons even had their wings painted to match their riders.

"Aww, Astrid, thank you." Hiccup said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I was talking to Toothless." Astrid joked.

"Oooohh." Raeda teased.

"Do you need me to treat that burn, bro?" Hiccup's twin sister Hicca teased.

"Hey, what do you guys think of my face paint?" Tuffnut asked showing them his face which was completely covered in yellow and black paint and was not looking that appealing.

The teens jumped back, not expecting to see that much paint

"What, too subtle?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Yeah, just a bit." Fishlegs said sarcastically.

"Yeah? Well at least I didn't paint my face to look like a target. A not-subtle target." Tuffnut countered.

"I'll have you know that this is the official Ingerman family crest." Fishlegs defended, gesturing to his face-paint which was two semi-circle one orange and one green running between his cheeks across his chin and one vertical line on the centre of his forehead.

"Wow, two circles and a line. How creative." Tuffnut taunted, causing both him and his twin Ruffnut to laugh. Fishlegs glared at the Thorston twins.

Snotlout and Hookfang then joined the Academy after doing a victory lap. The Jorgenson practically slam-dunked the sheep into a basket (poor sheep) as he jumped to the ground. "Snotlout! Ah ha ha! I told you my Sheep Launcher would work." He said, gesturing to the large device with a just as large crossbow.

"Yeah, it only took thirty-two tries to get it right." Astrid reminded him

 _[Flashback]_

 _In the first attempt the Sheep Launcher was stood up straight as Snotlout put the sheep in place and pulled the lever, sending the sheep flying up….only for it to come straight down on the boy landing on his back. "Bull's-eye." Snotlout wheezed out after face-planting to the ground._

 _The next time He tried, Snotlout made sure to keep the Launcher at an angle, which made the sheep crash into various places around Berk, much to the annoyance of the villagers._

" _That sheep is a maniac!" Hiccup commented as he and Astrid were in the air on Toothless and Stormfly, watching as the sheep crashed into a barrel of apples._

" _Thirty!" Snotlout called out, launching the sheep, which somehow ended up getting its' head stuck on one of the doors of the houses._

" _That sheep is invincible!" Astrid said, when she saw that the sheep was still intact after that crash._

" _Seventy-four!" Snotlout shouted (_ _ **A/N: Didn't Astrid say thirty three?**_ _). This time the sheep crashed onto the roof of another house and miraculously jumped down unharmed._

" _That sheep is insane!" Hiccup said, amazed that the sheep was still unscathed. Maybe this was why Meatlug loved using these animals to play her tossing game with Fishlegs._

" _Ninety-three!" Snotlout yelled launching the sheep one more time._

 _And it was the worst test-run out of all the attempts because the sheep happened to landed on a sculpture that Raeda had just finished and was admiring._

 _She gasped with her eyes widened as she watched the sheep smashed her latest masterpiece. Her expression then changed to fury._

" _SNOTLOUT!" She yelled, marching to the Academy._

 _That was Snotlouts' final test-run for the Sheep Launcher_

 _[End Flashback]_

"Well, you know what they say. You can't make an omelette without breaking a few legs." Tuffnut commented, putting another sheep into the Launcher.

"Uh, that's actually not the saying." Hiccup corrected.

"Although there were legs broken." Raeda muttered, crossing her arms.

"It's actually 'eggs' not 'legs'." Hicca informed the Thorston twins.

"Really?" Ruffnut asked in surprised. "Then we need to send out some apologies." She then rushed out.

"Yeah, we better start with Mom." Tuffnut agreed, following his twin.

"Clearly, my Sheep Launcher is ready for today's Dragon Race." Snotlout declared.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who says you get to decide?" Astrid questioned.

"I do. Snotlout invented the sport." Snotlout said, pointing to himself with his chest puffed out.

Hiccup chuckled at that. "What? You invented Dragon Racing?"

"Now why do I find that hard to believe?" Raeda asked rhetorically, putting her hands on her hips.

"Duh! Dragon Racing, my idea." Snotlout said as if it was so obvious.

Astrid scoffed at that. "I think one of those flying sheep hit you in the head."

"Either that or Raeda bashed your head really hard." Hicca said.

"While those two things may be true, it doesn't change the fact that I came up with Dragon Racing." Snotlout said stubbornly

"That's really not how I remember it." Hiccup said.

"Oh, so now you're all about remembering things!" Snotlout exclaimed, using in quotes in Hiccups' face.

"...I don't even know how to answer that." The Haddock boy said, directed at the others.

"Me neither." His twin said.

"I do. Let's think back, shall we?" Astrid piped int. "It was a few days before the big annual Regatta-"

"Uh, I know that." Snotlout interrupted

"Just listen!" Astrid demanded.

"Okay. Okay." Snotlout said, putting his hands up. "Ugh, someone didn't get her beauty sleep." He whispered to Hiccup. Unfortunately for him, the blonde girl heard that and the Jorgenson boy quickly ducked to avoid a Nadder spine shot at him. (Guess which Nadder it came from) "I'm all ears."

Satisfied, Astrid continued "As I was saying, we were getting ready for the big Regatta..."


	2. Sheep-catching Competition

**A/N: Okay, so I know some of you gave suggestions for how I should write this story, especially where you-know-who appears, but truthfully, I already have the whole story wrapped up and ready to be uploaded. But doesn't mean that it's set in stone. You can still review or PM your suggestions and I may adjust my story to integrate that. Just like in this chapter I added some dialogues provided by iron maker2 (thanks by the way). But what thing I'm not going to change in my story is how I'll bring my OC into the mix. I have his character and his backstory figured out and I feel like it will flow well with RTTE, but other than that, other suggestions are welcome. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Chapter 2: Sheep-catching Competition**

The annual Regatta was approaching and the Berkians kept themselves busy with the preparations. But the preparations were interrupted when suddenly a herd of sheep started flooding the village, knocking over wheelbarrows, preparation supplies and even a viking on a ladder.

"This is outrageous!" The fallen Viking yelled.

Hiccup, Toothless, Hicca and Midnight walked out of the Great Hall to see the sheeps running around with vikings chasing after them. "Ah, yes. Just another day in Berk." Hiccup said to his twin and the two dragons.

"Looks like we got our agenda for the day." Hicca said.

The group went to the ledge of the stairs leading to the Great Hall, where they joined Raeda and Sparkfire, the former was sitting with one of the sheep's in her lap.

"Hey, Rae." Hicca said as she sat with her best friend, who greeted her back.

The group watched as Gobber cornered another sheep in the plaza

"Uh, Gobber. So, what is going on here?" Hiccup called out, getting his mentors' attention.

"Just a little bit of rogue wool." The blonde man explained. "Nothing old Gobber can't handle."

"Where did all these sheep come from?" Hicca asked.

"That would be Not-So-Silent Sven. Apparently the herd took a vote and they aren't too thrilled with the sound of his new voice." Gobber said.

As if on cue, the mentioned farmer gave a loud scream causing the teens and dragons to cringe. "AAAHHH! You ungrateful sack of fur! Come back!" He yelled, chasing after a sheep.

"Yeah, I get that." Hiccup said.

"Poor sheeps." Raeda said, cooing at the sheep still in her lap.

Gobber then turned his attention back to the sheep. "Eh. Okay little lady, I may be big, but I'm fast on my feet!" He swoop in to snatch up the sheep, only for the woolen animal to slip through his grasp and a run. Gobber chased after him and ended up smashing his head into the wall of a nearby house, allowing the sheep to escape.

Sheep: 1, Gobber: 0. Next round Gobber vs House

Stoick then walked up holding two sheeps. He stopped and saw his friend struggling to get his head free from the wall. The Berkian chief sighed in annoyance.

"Uh, Dad? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the big boat race?" Hiccup questioned

"Yes, the Regatta, and this is the last thing I need." Stoick said, dropping the two sheeps to the ground. "Why don't you guys gather up the Dragon Riders and get these sheep back in their pens now!"

Sven then gave out another scream causing them all to wince.

"If I have to hear that sound one more time, I'm going to put Gobber's hook through my own head!"

"Done it! Wouldn't advise it." Gobber piped in, having finally managed to get his head free.

"We'll get this under control, Dad. Nothing to worry about." Hiccup reassured.

"You focus on the Regatta. These sheeps will be back in their pens before you know it." Hicca added.

"Alright gang, you know the drill!" Hiccup called to the others.

The dragons split up and searched for the stray sheeps.

Fishlegs and Meatlug found one and dove straight for it. "Come on, girl. You got it!" Fishlegs encouraged. As Meatlug flew closer, a series of spines suddenly flew at the sheep, pinning it to a nearby tree. "Whoa! Hey!"

With a smug grin, Astrid and Stormfly went to collect the sheep.

"That little guy was mine!" Fishlegs protested.

"And now he's _mine_." Astrid retorted, before she and Stormfly flew off.

Meatlug grumbled at her human, clearly not happy with losing to Stormfly. "I know, girl. She's always so competitive." Her rider comforted.

The Thorston twins just found two sheep in a trench. "Two woolies in the tunnel. Let's gas 'em and blast 'em!" Tuffnut said to his sister excitedly.

"Let's slap 'em and pass 'em!" Ruffnut agreed, equally excited.

"And never even ask 'em!" Tuffnut finished with a laugh. "All three of those things rhymed!"

On cue, Barf and Belch blew up the trench sending the two sheeps flying, only to get caught by Hookfang as he and Snotlout flew by.

"Ha-ha! Sheep in a barrel, baby!" Snotlout yelled.

"Hey!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Come on!" Ruffnut grumbled.

Hiccup and Toothless flew closer to the ground with the Night Fury grabbing two sheeps in its paws (or claws?). "Great job, bud. I see one more. Okay, barrel roll." Toothless flew upside down, allowing Hiccup to be able to catch the sheep. "Toothless, not so-" But it was too late as he runs into the sheep with his head, with the sheep's tail end right in his face. "Ah, I did not need to see that." Hiccup said in disgust as he pulled the sheep away with a shudder.

Snotlout, Astrid and Raeda were the first three to make it back to Svens' farm. "Heh. How many did you get?" Snotlout asked the two girls after setting aside his two sheeps.

"Three." Astrid answered as Stormfly revealed the three sheeps.

"Same here." Raeda said, gesturing to her sheeps.

Snotlout paused in trying to come up with something to say, until he spotted another sheep walking by. He then kicked the sheep to join the other two he caught. "Huh, me too."

Hiccup and Hicca then joined them, each of them also bringing three sheeps.

"Aah!" Tuffnut yelled as he and Ruffnut quickly ran into the pen being chased by three sheeps. Ruffnut quickly opened the gate to the pen and her twin ran in with the sheeps still on his tail. He then reached the other end of the pen and jumped over so that the sheeps couldn't get to him.

"Ugh. What is that disgusting smell?" Astrid cringed, wondering if she wants to know the answer.

Raeda grimaced at as well. "Yeah, it kind of smells like-"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Tuffnut panted.

"Yeah. They like it. That's all that matters." Ruffnut said.

One of the sheeps started tugging Tuffnuts' pant leg, causing the blonde boy to swat it away. "Hey, sheep, no means no!"

"So, we all got three." Raeda said, looking at the number of sheep each rider has.

"Hah, not all of us." Snotlout sneered as Fishlegs and Meatlug joined the group with no sheep in sight. "Get a load of Fishlug. Big fat yak egg."

"Oh, yeah?" Fishlegs challenged. "Show 'em girl." Meatlug opens up her mouth to reveal to sheeps inside, much to the others' surprise. Fishlegs cleared his throat and tapped Meatlug. Reluctantly, the Gronckle spit out a third sheep.

"Normally I would applaud someone who makes Snotlout eats his words but this doesn't help us." Raeda said.

"Why is that?" Hiccup questioned.

"Because it's a tie with all of us." Astrid answered.

"What's a tie?" Hicca asked.

"The sheep-catching competition." Snotlout answered as if it was so obvious.

"Oh for- Does it always have to be a competition?" Hiccup asked, annoyed.

"Yes!" Astrid, Snotlout and the Thorston twins answered at the same time.

"Give it a rest bro, they already made up their mind about this, plus the competition thing does add to the fun of it." Hicca admitted.

"Yeah, Hiccup, plus we already had a discussion on this not long ago." Raeda reminded the Haddock boy.

"Where is he?! Where is he?! Where is my prized black sheep?!" Sven exclaimed, looking around the sheep pen. "He's still out there! I hope he didn't fall down the well again."

"We'll check the well first, Sven." Hicca reassured.

"You know what this means?" Snotlout asked the others, the challenge in his eyes.

"Tie-breaker." Astrid answered with a grin.

"NOT A COMPETITION!" Hiccup exclaimed. But when he turned to the group, he found that it fell on deaf ears as half the group already took off to look for the sheep with only Fishlegs, Raeda and Hicca staying behind with their dragons.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, bro." Hicca said. Hiccup huffed in annoyance.


	3. New Acting Chief and Second-in-command

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon.**

 **Chapter 3: The New Acting Chief and Second-in-command**

The teens wasted no time looking for the black sheep. Ruffnut and Tuffnut decided to look for the sheep on foot. "Dark wool, dead ahead." Tuffnut said, spotting a dark animal run by. "Get it, get it, get it!" He and Ruffnut managed to corner it, only to find that it actually was a baby yak. The yak then rammed into the blonde twins shoving them both aside as it ran away.

"Stupid baby yak!" Tuffnut grumbled, rubbing his head in pain.

Hiccup and Toothless were the ones who spotted the black sheep. "Come on, bud, come on, bud. You got 'em." Hiccup said as his dragon dove down for the sheep.

Snotlout and Hookfang, who also spotted the black sheep, also dove down for it. "Don't let him get in your head!" The Jorgenson boy shouted.

It was a tight race, with Toothless getting closer to the sheep than Hookfang, when Gobber suddenly ran up in front of the sheep, trying to wave down Hiccup.

"Gobber, LOOK OUT!" Hiccup warned, but it was too late as Toothless rammed into the blacksmith/ dragon dentist, picking him from the ground.

"Should have seen that one coming." Gobber grunted, hanging onto to Toothless' head, blocking his view. Because of this, the male Night Fury accidently knocked off one of the flags that was set-up, causing it to crash into a Vikings' wheelbarrow and then crash-landed onto the ground.

"This is outrageous!" The Viking exclaimed, throwing his helmet to the ground.

"Winning! Aw, Hiccup, I'll see you later! Ha, ha, ha!" Snotlout yelled in triumph as he and Hookfang took the sheep back to Silent Svens' farm.

"Thank you so much, Gobber." Hiccup sighed, getting up. "What was so important?"

"Now let me think." Gobber said, trying to recall.

"Hiccup, get over here!" Stoick called from the steps of the Great Hall. Hicca and Midnight were with him as well.

"Ah, that's it. Chief wants to see you, says it's important." Gobber informed the boy.

"Great." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it." Gobber replied in a cheerful voice, giving Hiccup a pat on the shoulder before walking away.

The chief took his kids and their dragons with him to the docks as he explained the situation. "Hiccup, Hicca, I'm leaving town for a couple days on official business." He then spoke in a low voice. "I've managed to locate wood on Loki Island, that's lighter and stronger than anything we've ever seen. We're building our ship out of it." He then went back to his normal tone. "Hiccup I'm leaving you in charge. You'll be acting chief while i'm gone. Hicca, I want you to be there for them as his second-in-command. You're sole focus is-"

"Oh, let me guess, the Regatta!" Hiccup deadpanned, before he and Hicca joined their dragons to the upper level of the docks.

"Yay, for us." Hicca said in a dull tone.

"Well, don't look so excited." Stoick said to his children.

"Oh, we're excited. Oh, you know we love setting up stands and putting up banners, and getting everyone fired up to watch boats sail slooooowly across the harbor." Hiccup said with mock enthusiasm.

"Honestly dad, the only fun part in this Regatta for us is making the flags and banners with Raeda beforehand." Hicca said honestly.

"Hicca, Hiccup, we Vikings have always had something to fight about. Be it dragons, or Dagur, or Alvin. If we're not fighting something, we're fighting each other." Their father explained. Nearby two viking men started fighting with each other, using nothing but sturgeons as their weapons.

"I rest my case." Stoick said as he and the others watched the fight. "Look, the Regatta's a good way to blow off steam."

"That's sort of old. Couldn't we come up with something a bit more current?" Hiccup suggested

"Hiccup it's a tradition, and it's worked for many, many a year, thank you very much." Stoick said firmly.

"Alright, Dad, I got it. We all do." Hiccup reassured. "Right, guys?"

"Yep." Hicca answered as Toothless and Midnight warbled out 'yes'.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's my kids." Stoick said, as he got on the ship.

Hiccup and Hicca both waved goodbye as the ship as it sailed away, neither of them noticing Fishlegs suddenly behind him.

"Wow." The Ingerman boy breathed out, giving the Haddock twins a jolt.

"Fishlegs! You nearly gave us a heart-attack!" Hicca exclaimed.

"Do you _know_ how creepy that is?" Hiccup agreed.

"Sorry, Hicca and Hiccup, I just couldn't help overhearing." Fishlegs said, turning to Hiccup. "You're in charge of the Regatta? Do you know what an honor that is? It's- it's- how do I find the words?"

"A boat race?" Hiccup supplied.

Fishlegs chuckled at that. "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, that's like saying a Gronckle is just a dragon."

"Aw, hey, Meatlug." Hiccup said as Meatlug walked by. He and the others then noticed the boy and Gronckle duo going under a large tent.

"What do you guys have going on over there?" Hicca questioned.

"Whoa, not so fast." Fishlegs said, holding out his arms to stop them from getting any closer to the tent. "Top secret stuff under there. Meatlug and I have been working day and night to carry on the Ingerman family tradition. It's our first Regatta. I'm finally old enough. Isn't that exciting?" Fishlegs said, getting more and more excited. "Oh, girl, just hold me!"

"Oh, I can hardly contain myself." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Atleast someone is getting into the Regatta spirit." Hicca said.

The Haddock twins and the Night Furies decided to leave Fishlegs and Meatlug to their own devices and go to the Academy to explain the situation to the other dragon riders.

In the Academy, Tuffnut gathered the other teens and dragons to explain the new game he came up with. "So here is how it works: The sheep are hidden everywhere. Which means you can't see them."

"Hence, the hidden part?" Astrid deadpanned.

"Ooh, somebody has been paying attention. Alright. Wait where was I?" Tuffnut asked.

"The sheep." Ruffnut provided.

"Of course. The sheep are hidden but we are not." Tuffnut continued.

"Not what?" Snotlout questioned.

"Not hidden. Uh, someone has _not_ been paying attention." Tuffnut said, rolling his eyes.

"And the goal of this game is…" Raeda trailed, gesturing for Tuffnut to continue.

"Right! Anyway, grab as many sheep as you can. If two Riders get to one sheep at the same time, you can tear it in half. Half a sheep equals half a point." Tuffnut finished.

"It actually sounds like a pretty good game, except for the sheep-tearing part." Raeda commented.

"Ah, gang I hate to be that guy, but, uh, no, there isn't gonna be any sheep-tearing in the near future." Hiccup said as he, his sister and their dragons entered the Academy.

"Why not?" Snotlout asked.

"Uh, how about because it can kill the poor sheep?" Raeda pointed out.

No, because there isn't going to be any dragon sheep racing." Hiccup said.

"Hey, who made _you_ Chief?" Snotlout argued.

"Stoick." Astrid answered for Hiccup.

"So, who made _Stoick_ Chief?" Snotlout asked, rolling his eyes.

No one answered that as Hiccup and Hicca stared at him in annoyance.

"Just wondering." Snotlout said quickly.

"Look guys, I've been given strict instructions to prepare for the Regatta." Hiccup explained.

"And as his second-in-command and twin, I'm backing him up on this." Hicca added.

The other teens definitely were not happy with this decision.

"Raeda, Astrid, will you two please back us up on this?" Hiccup pleaded.

Astrid sighed before speaking up. "Okay. Guys, you heard the Acting Chief, no dragon racing."

"Yep, tomorrow afternoon all focus needs to go on preparations for the Regatta." Raeda agreed.

"Thanks guys." Hiccup said, smiling in appreciation, while Hicca was looking at the board that Tuffnut used to write the rules of the dragon sheep racing.


	4. Teams

**A/N: Thanks to snake screamer for offering dialogues for my story once again**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 4: Teams**

The next morning, Hiccup woke up to cheers coming from outside his home. Curious, he walked outside followed by Toothless, only to find that the other teens have started a dragon race and all the villagers were watching and cheering from below!

"Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout chanted, after grabbing another sheep.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." Hiccup muttered.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut cheered as he and his twin grabbed a sheep at the same time Astrid did.

But the Hofferson girl was able to snatch it right out of his hands. "Thank you very much!"

"Hey, half that sheep is mine!" Tuffnut complained.

"Yeah, and half of that half is mine!" Ruffnut added.

"Sorry!" Astrid said insincerely.

"Come on, Sparkfire. Two sheeps dead ahead!" Raeda exclaimed.

The purple Nadder quickly shot a series of spines around the two sheeps, creating a pen. Sparkfire was about to swoop in a snatch the sheeps when Midnight beat her to it!

"Hey!" Raeda called out.

"Thanks so much Rae. I appreciate it." Hicca exclaimed to her best human friend.

"Oh, really, Astrid, Raeda and _my own twin_? Where's the love for the Acting Chief?!" Hiccup wondered as he got on Toothless and flew up, intent on stopping the race.

Eventually he managed to gather all the dragon riders and call of the race. Unfortunately, that announcement was not well-received by the rest of the villagers who started to protest. This led to Hiccup calling everyone to go to the Great Hall to discuss the matter.

"Thanks for being on my side in the matter you two." Hiccup said to Hicca and Raeda, the two girls who would back him up no matter what, as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"We're sorry, Hiccup. But remember I did promise that we would focus on Regatta preparations in the _afternoon_. We were just going to play one quick game before we start the preparations." Raeda explained.

"I was curious about the game, bro. And it's a lot of fun! Seriously, you need to play, you'll love it! It could be like an opening act for the Regatta. Better yet, it could replace the Regatta altogether." Hicca suggested.

"Yeah, we're also working on some banners and flags for the dragon race." Raeda agreed.

"No, sorry girls. I promise dad my sole focus would be on the Regatta and it will go to the Regatta. We can put the dragon races some other time but not now." Hiccup said firmly as he, the two girls and the other dragon riders took their seats at a long table in front of the viking crowd, who started chanting "Dragon Race" over and over.

"Come on, everyone, just take a seat!" Hiccup pleaded, trying to get his voice above the villagers shouting. When that wasn't working, he turned to Toothless. "Can you help me, bud?" Toothless fired a plasma blast above the crowd which flew out the parted doors of the Great Hall. That brought silence to the villagers. "Okay, I know you had a lot of fun today with the Dragon Academy doing exactly what they promised they would not do-" With that, Hiccup gave a stern look to the rest of his friends

"I didn't make any promises. Did you?" Tuffnut chimed in, asking his twin.

"Not a one." Ruffnut answered happily.

"They have a point bro, only Astrid and Raeda only back us up. none of them technically agreed to it." Hicca pointed out.

"Not helping." Hiccup then continued. "Alright, I know you all want to blow off steam but hey what could be better than a spirited Regatta. Ha, ha, ha." The attempt to rally the crowd for the Regatta earned several unimpressed looks.

"I tell you what's better, anything not named Regatta." Tuffnut answered. "And how about a Dragon Race!" With that he and his sister got the crowd chanting "Dragon Race" once more.

Hiccup looked at his twin, silently asking for back-up. "Come on, bro. One dragon race won't hurt anyone. Dad is gone for a few days, he doesn't have to know."

"Since when were you this rebellious?" Hiccup questioned.

"Since we first befriended Midnight and Toothless behind the whole villages backs." Hicca answered.

"Not to mention the other acts of rebel after that, such as Dragon Flight Club." Raeda pointed out.

"What's wrong, Hiccup? You afraid you and Toothless are no match for 5,000 pounds of muscle?" Snotlout challenged, putting an arm around Hookfangs' neck.

"For once, I'm glad Snotlout is trying to rile up Hiccup." Raeda whispered to Hicca, who nodded in agreement.

"Wow. Sounds like Snotlout's calling someone out." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"You're supposed to be on my side too, Astrid." Hiccup sighed.

"All I'm saying is, Hicca is right; Stoick isn't going to be back for a few days and isn't this a great way to blow off steam, too?" Astrid pointed out.

Seeing as he was the only person on Berk who is against the dragon race, Hiccup give in and allowed for one game, causing a massive cheer in the crowd. He and the other teens with their dragons went to the Academy, where he worked with his sister with the rules.

"The sheep start at Silent Sven's farm." Hiccup explained pointing to an area in the map of Berk. "The racers will be at the Academy."

"On the start, the sheep are released. Once caught, we drop them into baskets." Hicca continued.

"And?" Raeda prompted.

"And tearing of sheeps will lead to negative points." Hiccup added. "Any other suggestions?"

"Teams." Snotlout said.

"What do you mean 'Teams'?" Hiccup asked.

"We should have teams." Snotlout explained.

"Really? And how do you propose we pick these teams?" Hicca asked.

"We already did. Me and the Thorston Twins against you and Raeda against Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishface."

"We even have a team name." Tuffnut added.

"Snotnuts." Ruffnut declared proudly.

"Wow, how did I not think of that first?" Astrid wondered as Hicca and Raeda hid their snickers, before they started discussing something in whispers.

"I think that's pretty obvious, we're sort of the more creative element of the group." Tuffnut said.

"This is gonna be too easy." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"Hey, don't forget you'll still be facing me and Hicca." Raeda pointed out.

"And we already came up with a cool team name. And don't even think about stealing it." Hicca said, pointing a finger at them.

"Why would we want to take your team name?" Hiccup asked them.

"Because we named our team based on our dragons species, not our own names." Hicca answered.

"Yep, we're team Deadly Fury." Raeda announced.

"Fine you guys can have keep that name if you want." Hiccup said.

"And we do." Raeda said.

"It's not a big deal anyways, it's just a name." Astrid said, before she and Hiccup left with their dragons to get Fishlegs.

"That is a really good team name." Astrid said to Hiccup, once they were away from the two girls.

"I know I wished we could have thought of that one. Of course with Fishlegs and Meatlug on our team, we would have to make it 'Team Deadly Gronckle Fury'." Hiccup agreed.

"Sorry, Hiccup, can't do it." Fishlegs said, once Hiccup and Astrid told him about the Dragon Races. "Can't afford to take one moment away from my preparation. And frankly I am surprised you would shirk your responsibilities as Acting Chief and give over to the wims of the masses."

"What?! I'm not giving over to anything!" Hiccup protested.

"Come on, Fishlegs. wouldn't you love to take out Snotlout and the twins? Or should I say Snotnuts?" Astrid said.

"'Snotnuts'? How long did it take them to come up with that?" Fishlegs chuckled. "As tempting as it is, Meatlug and I have one thing on our minds and one thing only, we are going sailing. Now if you excuse me, my first mate and I have some last minute preparations to do." With that, he joined Meatlug under the curtain, closing it in front of Hiccup and Astrid, leading the two teens to exchange looks.


	5. The Race Begins

**A/N: To Arwen the Storyteller, I do have something similar to your idea written out. And to MMM don't worry, you didn't give any spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 5: The Race Begins**

With Fishlegs adamant about his Regatta preparations, Astrid and Hiccup flew back to the Academy, where all the villagers were already seated in the stands cheering for the teams and the rest of the teens and dragons were positioned at the starting point in their teams.

"Okay, Fishlegs and Meatlug aren't going to be joining us so it will just be me, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly." Hiccup informed the others.

"Just you and Astrid?" Raeda questioned.

"Yep." Astrid answered.

The two girls on team Deadly Fury exchanged looks and smirked. "Team Hiccstrid!" They both cheered, each pumping a fist into the air.

This earned an eyeroll from both members of team Hiccstrid as they tried to hide their blush.

The teens then got ready for the race, the dragons equally excited as their humans were as each fired at the ground, making the crowd cheer even more. Gothi stood a few paces in front of the starting line, holding a purple flag.

"Alright gang, when Gothi drops that flag, we race." Hiccup announced.

"Good luck and may the best team will." Hicca said.

"We definitely will." Raeda said, hi-fiving Hicca.

"Hey, losers?" Snotlout called the other two teams

"What?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked, causing Snotlout to look at them.

"Oh, sorry. Were you talking to us?" Tuffnut questioned.

"No, I was talking to the other teams. You guys aren't the losers. You're part of me. I'm a winner." Snotlout said.

"Oh." The blonde twins said.

"Makes sense." Ruffnut shrugged.

"If you guys race as well as you trash talk, you're in big trouble." Astrid taunted.

"Oh, yeah? Well, welcome to Loserville, and I'm the mayor. I'm going to give you the key to being a loser." Tuffnut retorted, before frowning. "Wait. Nah, that doesn't work."

Gothi released the flag and they were off, as the cheers from the audience grew louder. Once all six dragons were spotted in the air, one of the vikings blew a horn to signal Sven to release his sheeps from their pen, starting the chase.

Each team split up with Hiccup, Hicca, Ruffnut and Tuffnut as one group collecting sheeps and Astrid, Raeda and Snotlout as another.

The Haddock twins and Thorston twins found four sheeps at the beach.

"Let's go, Midnight!" Hicca said, pointing to the sheeps. The female immediately dived down for them.

Hiccup spotted the sheeps as well. "Come on, Toothless. Alright buddy, here we go!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were right on their tails. "Yes, white woollies!" Tuffnut cheered.

Each dragon grabbed one sheep with Barf and Belch grabbing one sheep per head, giving the Thorston twins two sheeps. "Zippleback, baby!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Raeda, Snotlout and Astrid also managed to find a sheep. "Let's go, girl." Astrid said to Stormfly.

Sparkfire, Hookfang and Stormfly dove down for the sheep and it was a race to see who would reach it first, although it seemed that the three dragons may collide with one another.

Raeda was the first to make her dragon turn away, not wanting to take the risk, leaving Snotlout and Astrid.

"I'm not turning! I'm not turning!" Snotlout shouted to Astrid.

"Well, neither am I!" Astrid shouted back, determination filling her eyes.

As the two dragons came closer, Snotlout finally caved and steered Hookfang away, allowing Astrid and Stormfly to grab the sheep.

"Knew it." Astrid said smugly, as Stormfly flew up. A sudden series of spines caused Stormfly to swerve on reflex. Taken by surprise, Astrid clutched onto her saddle and in doing so, accidently dropped her sheep which was then caught by Raeda as Sparkfire flew under them.

"Thanks, Astrid!" Raeda called to the Hofferson girl as Sparkfire flew away.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew to the snowy mountains of Berk and found one sheep at one of the peaks. Tuffnut dangled upside down Belchs' neck, ready to snatch up the sheep as the Zippleback flew to the peak. "Here, little sheepy sheepy. Don't worry, it's just your old buddy, Tuffnut." But what the blonde boy failed to notice was the tree in his path until he collided with it, causing him to miss his chance to catch the sheep.

"Yowch!"

Startled, the sheep took a few steps back only to slip and fall down the slope. Luckily for the sheep, Hiccup and Toothless managed to catch it in time. "Gotcha. Thanks, Tuff!" Hiccup shouted to the male Thorston while holding the sheep.

Back in the Academy, Mulch and Bucket stood near the three basket where each team deposited their sheeps and tallied the results. "And the teams are all tied up!" Mulch announced.

"BLACK SHEEP! TIE-BREAKER!" All the human competitors yelled as they flew off in search of the sheep

This time, the six teens flew together in search for the sheep. "There's the Black Sheep! Get it! Get it!" Tuffnut announced to his sister, getting the others' attention. Barf, Belch, Midnight and Toothless raced down for the sheep. Unfortunately the sheep passed through many trees created a path two narrow for either of the two Night Furies to pass. Barf and Belch found a way in and was on the sheeps' tail. "Dark wool, dead ahead. I love dark wool." Tuffnut said to Ruffnut as they continued to chase the sheep. Unfortunately, in doing so Barf and Belch moved each head to either sides of a tree ahead of them, causing his body to collide with the tree and throwing his riders off their saddles.

The sheep then ran into a clearing where Raeda, Snotlout and Astrid spotted it. Once again all three dragons dove in at the same time. "Not backing off this time!" Snotlout said stubbornly. Raeda also had the same thoughts, knowing her plan wouldn't work the second time.

"That's what you always say, right before you back off!" Astrid taunted.

The black sheep ran as fast as it could hoping to find some cover. When it couldn't, it looked back up to see the Monstrous Nightmare and the two Deadly Nadders getting closer. Terrified, the sheep suddenly fainted, resigned to its fate of being thrown in the basket.

Astrid eyes widened when she saw all three dragons were going to collide. "Snotlout!"

"Oh, no!" Snotlout muttered, knowing it was too late to swerve.

"This is going to hurt." Raeda said, closing her eyes and bracing herself.

All three dragons collided with each other right above the sheep and crashed to the ground. Having seen this, the Haddock twins and the Thorston twins landed near them.

"Are you guys alright?" Hicca asked the three fallen teens and dragons.

Raeda got up and noticed her dragon in pain. "Sparkfire!" She and Hicca ran to the purple Nadder and the latter checked up on her.

"Oh, poor girl! You're wing is broken. Looks like you won't be able to fly for a while." Hicca informed the Nadder. Sparkfire whined in response and Raeda hugged her dragon as comfort.

"My arm! I can't believe you!" Astrid exclaimed, glaring at Snotlout as she held her injured arm, getting the others attention.

"Sorry. I'll go get Gothi." Snotlout said, jumping on Hookfang. He then smirked and grabbed the nearby sheep as Hookfang flew passed him. "Right after I drop this off. Yeah, ha ha ha, Snotlout!" But Karma strikes back as Snotlout gets hit in the face by a branch, throwing him and the sheep off Hookfang. Snotlout fell to the ground once again with the sheep landed on his stomach. "Bull's-eye!" Snotlout wheezed as the sheep walked away, unbothered by this.

"Forget it. I'll go get Gothi." Hicca said, getting on Midnight.


	6. Rematch

**A/N: As an apology for taking long to update once again, here are multiple chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from 'How to Train Your Dragon'**

 **Chapter 6: Re-match**

With one rider and dragon down, the race came to an end with a three-way tie as all the sheeps were brought back to their pen and Astrid and Sparkfire got treated by Gothi, with the former ending up with her arm in a sling and the latter with her wing in a sling.

However the villagers weren't ready for the dragon race to end. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall again with the crowd pleading for another race.

"No, no, no guys the deal was one dragon race, and then back to the Regatta." Hiccup said, shushing the crowd and trying to get them in the spirit of the Regatta again. But that failed as several vikings voiced their distaste for the Regatta.

Surprisingly, Snotlout was the one who decided to step in. "Okay, everyone, okay, okay. Hiccup is right."

That threw everyone off. "What?" Hiccup questioned, wondering if he heard correct.

"Let's all start getting ready for the awesome boat race. I mean, it's not like he or his sister could beat team Snotnuts anyway." Snotlout taunted.

"Come on, Hiccup." Astrid said.

"You're going to let him get away with that." Raeda questioned.

"Astrid, there's no way you can race like that." Hiccup stated, gesturing to Astrids' sling before turning to Raeda. "And Rae, you can't compete without Sparkfire."

"Sorry, folks, we can't have a rematch anyway." Snotlout announced. "Both of them are without a team-mate."

"Oh yeah? Then how about we change the teams a bit." Hicca challenged. "Me and my brother vs Team Snotnuts."

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your twin? He seems more committed in the boat race." Snotlout said.

"I'm in!" Hiccup said with determination. He just could not let his cousin get the best of him or his sister. "It's decided, in one hour we will have our dragon race!" He announced, gaining cheers from the crowd.

An hour gave the dragons plenty of time to rest after all that flying. Raeda also took advantage of that time to make some more decorations for the Dragon Race.

Hiccup and Hicca were just finishing discussing their strategy when a voice called to them. "Hey, Hicca! Hiccup!" The auburn twins looked up and saw Fishlegs and Meatlug land near them and their dragons. "So guys, is there any chance that the dragon race you were talking about is still happening."

"It is, but I thought you were busy with Regatta preparations." Hiccup said.

"Oh that? Well Meatlug and I had a change of heart and decided that dragon racing is where we belong." Fishlegs said quickly, looking a little nervous.

"Really? What happened to carrying the Ingerman family traditions?" Hicca questioned.

"Oh... well...you know...uh- it was just that…" One look from Hiccup and Hicca with their eyes raised was enough for Fishlegs to cave in. "Alright, fine! As I recently discovered, Meatlug and boats don't mix well together. She got sea-sick and accidently spewed lava, accidently sinking the boat. But it wasn't her fault! She just had a big lunch before we went for practice. It could happen to anyone!"

"Well you came to us at the right time Fishlegs. Welcome to our team." Hicca said.

"Come on, we'll explain the rules on the way." Hiccup said as he and his sister got on their dragons.

They made it back to the Academy were the other team was ready along with the audience.

"Hope you guys don't mind we have an extra team-mate." Hicca informed the other team.

"Their new teammate is Fishlegs? Ha!" Snotlout snickered.

"He's so slow, that we won't even have to use your super secret plan." Tuffnut said to his sister.

"Exactly." Ruffnut agreed.

"What was the plan again?" Tuffnut then asked his twin, who then looked just as confused as he did.

Mulch stood in front of the contestants. "Racers, ready and-"

"HICCUP! HICCA!" An unfortunately familiar voice boomed through the Academy, making the audience gasp.

Stoick the Vast walked into the Academy, clearly not looking happy. Hiccup and Hicca then got off their dragons and went to their dad. "Dad, wel-welcome back. Early. I can explain." Hiccup said quickly.

"We can?" Hicca whispered to her twin.

"I hope so, because these don't look like Regatta decorations to me." Stoick said.

"Look, dad, I was the one-" Hicca started to say before her brother interrupted her.

"So, Dad, you know being Acting Chief means that sometimes I have to make hard choices for the good of the people."

"Uh huh." His said, waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"So I had to make one of said really hard choices and I chose to…" He closed his eyes before saying the last sentence fast. "...replace the Regatta with Dragon Racing!"

"Oh, really? And you did this by yourself?" Stoick questioned.

Hiccup and his twin looked back at Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs who stayed where they were and looked away. "Huh, yep. Yep, just me."

"No, not just him. I fully supported his decision. Which, as second-in-command, I should be doing." Hicca spoke up.

"Yeah and I am responsible for removing all Regatta decorations in favour of the Dragon Race decorations." Raeda said, coming from behind the chief.

"I see." Stoick said, turning to his son. "So with the help of these two, you contradicted my orders?"

"Yep, yep, again that would be yes, again." Hiccup said as Hicca and Raeda nodded.

"Well, well, well. I suppose there is only one thing left for me to do." Stoick said.

"Oh, Thor…" Hiccup muttered, bracing himself for whatever punishment his dad will give.

"Run the Dragon Race!" The Berkian chief announced.

"Wait, what?" Hiccup questioned.

"Really?" Hicca asked, getting excited.

"You heard me. But if we're gonna do it, we're gonna do it right. Now get everyone together. I have some ideas." Stoick said.


	7. First Annual Berk Dragon Race

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Chapter 7: First Annual Berk Dragon Race**

One of Stoicks' ideas proved to be a big hit among the competitors; face paint. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut used green face-paint (while the male Thorston covered his whole face with the green paint) and Hiccup, Hicca and Fishlegs used red face paint.

"Face paint! Nice touch, Dad." Hiccup praised.

"Well, it does give a warrior feel doesn't it?" His father commented.

The starting line was moved outside of the Academy to the side facing the ocean. Snotlouts' team was positioned on one side, while Hiccups' team was positioned on the other. Stoick then quieted down the cheering audience. "Welcome to the first annual Berk Dragon Race!" For added effect, the chief opened a crate which kept a few Terrible Terrors who immediately flew out. The cheering continued. "We have two teams. The green team, Team Snotnuts, and the red team, Team... Hicclegs."

The Haddock twins exchanged confused glances, neither of them even decided that name. They then turned to Fishlegs.

"Mm-hm, I thought of that." The Ingerman boy proudly informed them.

"Yes, Fishlegs, that's quite apparent." Stoick chuckled, before speaking louder. "Alright, each sheep is worth one point except the Black Sheep, which is worth five. I've appointed referees." At this Raeda and Astrid, both sitting on Stormfly with the Henderson girl in the front. "to make sure there's _no funny business._ " At the last three words, the chief and the two human referees gave stern glances to Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Thorston twins. "Why does he always look _directly_ at us when he says that?" Tuffnut questioned.

"The winner of today's race will have there portrait hung in the Great Hall and a feast thrown in their honor." Stoick announced, causing the audience to continue to cheer.

"Might as well call it the Feast of Snot…" Snotlout said, pumping his fist, before rethinking the name. "Snotfeast...a Feast of Snot."

"Feastlout?" Hicca offered, earning chuckles from Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Are we ready?" Stoick asked the racers. All teens and dragons were pumped and ready to go, especially Hiccup who was now free to enjoy competing in the dragon race now that he didn't have to worry about the Regatta.

Gothi then dropped the flag and the teams immediately took off and separated in search for the sheeps.

Fishlegs and Meatlug flew to the forest and spotted one sheep. Meatlug immediately made a beeline for the wooly animal. "Keep going, girl!" Fishlegs encouraged. Just as they got close to the sheep though, Snotlout and Hookfang came from out of nowhere and snatched up the sheep. "Hey!"

"Nice try, Fishy, this wool is mine!" Snotlout taunted, holding up the sheep. "Snotlout!"

Hiccup and the Thorston twins flew into a tunnel of a cave with the Night Fury flying in front of the Zippleback. "Hey, out of the way! Move!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Being able to use echolocation, Toothless was easily able to navigate through the tunnel with Barf and Belch following him. Hiccup spotted a sheep ahead, and was swiftly able to grab it as Toothless flew by. They then made it out of the cave with the sheep.

"In your face, Hiccup." Tuffnut called, bringing the Haddock boys' attention to the fact that Ruffnut and Tuffnut were able to get _two_ sheeps. "Two sheep! I mean not in your face, but, you know that we got them. That's in your face."

"Ahem." Hicca said, as she and Fishlegs appeared with their dragons behind the Thorston twins, with the auburn girl holding another sheep.

"Uh, you were saying?" Fishlegs said, as Meatlug opened her mouth to reveal two more sheeps inside.

The collected sheeps were brought back to the Academy where they were dropped in the respective teams basket. "Another score!" Astrid announced as another sheep was dropped in the basket.

"So far both teams have equal points. It looks like we'll have another tie-breaker once again!" Raeda announced to the audience. The two girls may not be competing this time, but it was still fun to enjoy as a spectator or a referee. And they both have a feeling that this would be the first of many races.

"Beats the heck out of the old boat race, doesn't it, Chief?" Gobber said, giving his friend a slap on the shoulder. Stoick glared at Gobber. He may have accepted Dragon Racing to replace the Regatta, but that doesn't mean that the Regatta was bad, especially when he was the one who came up with it. Gobber noticed the glare. "Boat race was good, too."

Hicca and Midnight spotted a sheep that somehow ended up on a plank floating on the ocean (seriously how did _that_ happen?), but they weren't the only ones there.

"One mutton to go with a side order of victory!" Snotlout declared, before Hookfang flew in for the sheep.

Not ready to lose to the Monstrous Nightmare, Midnight immediately flew in as well and it was a close call. Hookfang may have put all his speed into it, but Midnight managed to beat him by a second, allowing Hicca to narrowly take the sheep.

Hicca breathed a sigh of relief, before calling to her cousin. "Sorry, Snotlout! You're kitchen is closed!"

On the ground of Berk, the Thorston twins smirked as they sneaked into another sheep pen. "You know, these aren't Sven's sheep." Ruffnut said to her twin.

"No one will know the difference." Tuffnut said with confidence.

But a series of spines stopped them before they could take another step.

"That's because you won't be using them." Astrid said sternly as she, Raeda and Stormfly appeared from above.

"You guys are too predictable." Raeda said.

"Come on! If you aren't cheating, you aren't trying, right?" Tuffnut protested. The only response he got was another spine shot attack which made the blonde twins run away from the pen and back to their dragons.

Fishlegs and Hiccup flew on their dragons to the snowy mountains in search for the sheep. There they found one on one of the mountain peaks. Fishlegs and Meatlug immediately flew to grab it, but were too late to catch it as it slipped and slid down the slope. The dup then chased after it with the human panicking were too late to grab the sheep before it fell off the snowbank.

They were then surprised to see the same sheep suddenly pop back up before Hiccup and Toothless came into view, revealing that they were the ones who caught the sheep.

"It's all tied up!" Astrid and Raeda announced as both teams came back with the final round of sheeps they collected.

"Hicclegs and Snotnuts are dead even at twenty five points! Whoever catches the Black Sheep wins!" Stoick announced.

The Thorston twins exchanged a mischievous look. "That's a go on the super-secret plan." Tuffnut whispered to his twin.

"We gotta find that Black Sheep!" Hiccup said to his team-mates.

A thought then came to Fishlegs. "I have an idea! Something Silent Sven said. The Black Sheep always falls into…"

"The well!" Hicca finished.

"Exactly!" Fishlegs said.

"Let's go!" Hiccup urged, hoping Team Snotnuts wouldn't figure it out, though that was less likely.

Luckily, they seemed to be the only ones who were at the well. Being the only dragon able to fit in the well, Meatlug took Fishlegs down in search for the black sheep. "That's it, steady girl. Steady." Fishlegs said as they went deeper.

Hicca and Hiccup were waiting for the duo outside the well.

"Incoming!" Tuffnut yelled, getting the auburn twins and Night Furies attention. They looked up and saw the Thorston twins fly by with their Zippleback and they somehow caught the black sheep!

"Here we go!" Ruffnut cheered.

"I'm here all week! Try the mutton!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Oh boy, we are not going to hear the end of this." Hicca said to her twin, who nodded in agreement. Both sighing they got on their dragons and got ready to head back to the Academy and accept defeat. Fishlegs, however, decided for some reason to stay in the well for a bit, so the twins left without him.


	8. The Winners and the Inventor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 9: The Winners And The Person Who Invented Dragon Racing**

"The winner is Team Snotnuts!" Stoick announced to the spectators in the Academy. The crowd cheered for the winning team as they basked in the glory with the black sheep on a barrel near them.

"You know he is definitely going to rub it in our faces, just like in Thawfest." Hicca said to her brother, as they approached the winning team.

"Definitely. But what can we do? They won." Hiccup pointed out. He then got Snotlouts' attention. "Well, Snotnuts, congratulations."

"Looks like you're the winners of the first annual Dragon Race. Congratulations." Hicca said.

"Hey, good game." Snotlout said, holding a hand for Hiccup to shake, only to retract it. "In your one-legged dreams! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Seriously?" Hicca asked in annoyance.

"Oh, the leg thing. That's appropriate." Hiccup said, equally annoyed.

"I've got three words for you two un-de-feated!" The Jorgenson boy exclaimed.

"Boy, do we enjoy your company." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Fishlegs and Meatlug then came to the Academy. "Not so fast, Snotlout." The Ingerman boy said, and to everyones' shock, holding another black sheep!

Confused, people looked back and forth between the two supposed black, wondering what was going on. Sven was the only one on Berk to have a black sheep.

"What's going on here? Sven?!" Stoick questioned.

"Oh, there's only one black sheep, Stoick." The farmer stated.

"And, it's ours." Snotlout claimed.

"Yes, that's right, you're the real Black Sheep aren't you. Little sheepy, little sheepy-weepy." Tuffnut cooed to his teams' black sheep, nuzzling the sheeps fur. But in doing so smeared black paint on the boys' face, revealing that their sheep is actually a white sheep painted in black. The audience started booing at the foul-play.

"How could you?! I am ashamed. I am so sorry, everyone!" Snotlout said to the crowd.

"This was supposed to be quick dry paint, right?" Tuffnut questioned.

"We have a reversal folks!" Astrid announced.

"With the _real_ Black Sheep, the winner is... TEAM HICCLEGS!" Raeda declared.

The crowd then cheered for the real winning team, who waved back at them. Toothless, Midnight and Meatlug fired in the air as in celebration, creating fireworks.

"You both are officially relieved as Acting Chief and second-in-command." Stoick said, walking up to his children.

"Oh, thank Thor." Hiccup said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Dad, it's all yours. Guys, let's get out of here before he changes his mind." He said to his sister and their dragons as he got on Toothless.

"Sure thing." Hicca chuckled, getting on Midnight.

And they flew off for a relaxing flight around Berk.

 _[End Flashback]_

"Huh, I guess technically it was Tuffnut who invented this sport, which is disturbing." Hiccup stated.

"Yeah, technically it was." Tuffnut agreed as he listened from the roof of a nearby house where he and his twin were trying to pull out a sheep, which got launch there during the flashback.

"That's, um, embarrassing." Astrid admitted. "Well, at least you and Hicca came up with most of the rules."

"Well, this is depressing." Snotlout said, downcast as he sat near his sheep-launcher.

"Look, we all played a part in it." Hiccup consoled his cousin.

"Really? What did I do?" Snotlout questioned.

"The cheating, that was all you." Hicca chimed in.

Her brother brightened up at that. "Yeah, yeah, I did cheat! No one can take that away from me!"

"Actually, he had no idea what we were doing." Tuffnut interjected.

"Yeah, he wasn't even in on the super-secret plan." Ruffnut agreed.

"Stop your yammering! Put your back into it, woman." Tuffnut demanded to his sister.

"How about we all invented Dragon Racing. Can we say that?" Hiccup called to Tuffnut, trying to lift up his cousins' spirit.

"Oh, sure. But it wouldn't be accurate, because Snotlout did nothing." Tuffnut stated. "No thing. Zippo. Goose egg. Yeah, I said it. It was like he wasn't-" He didn't get to finish that sentence because he suddenly fell off the roof when he was hit by another sheep. Ruffnut laughed at that.

"I did however invent this." Snotlout said with triumph, taking his hand off the lever of his sheep launcher. "Ha ha. Snotlout!"

Just then the teens and dragons heard a loud horn from a distance, signalling the beginning of the Dragon Race.

Toothless nudged his human excitedly. "That's right, bud. Race time!"

The Dragon Riders got on their dragons and flew off to the starting line.

"Let's go!" Raeda yelled.

"Hey, Target-face, this way!" Tuffnut jeered.

"Ingerman family crest!" Fishlegs protested.

"Woo-hoo!" Astrid cheered.

"I may not have invented this game, but I'm gonna win it!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Don't be so sure, Snotlout! I'm feeling lucky today!" Hicca said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Hiccup countered. "Toothless, let's take 'em down. Let's go, bud!"


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 9: Epilogue**

"Come on Midnight! We can make it!" Hicca exclaimed over the crowds cheer as the female Night Fury races through the track, with her rider holding the black sheep. Behind them were Hiccup, Astrid, Raeda and Fishlegs on their dragons trying to stop the two in front before they reach their basket.

A little way behind in a section of the audience stand were Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their dragons, who were still a little dazed from the crash-landing.

"I can't _believe_ you two muttonheads actually tried to pull that stunt! How was that suppose to work?!" Snotlout demanded.

"Hey! I would've worked had you two been positioned right!" Ruffnut retorted, pointing to Snotlout and Hookfang.

As those three continued to argue, clearly out of the running to win, Hicca and Midnight were nearing the finish line.

"Almost there!" Hicca said, readying herself to drop the sheep in the basket just as they fly by.

Midnight was as determined to win as her rider was when suddenly something in the peripheral of her eyes caught her attention to cause her to suddenly swerve down.

"Wha- Midnight-" But before Hicca could question her dragon, she and the others saw the reason as it, or more correctly _they_ , nearly collided with the other four dragons who were behind the female Night Fury, and crashed to the grounds of Berk.

Fishlegs eyes lit up in excitement "New dragons!" He announced excitedly as he made Meatlug land, forgetting the Dragon Race.

Hicca squinted her eyes as she noticed something else. "Is that a person riding one of the dragons?"

The crowd left the stands and gathered around the group of dragons and the rest of the dragon riders landed along with their dragons.

Four of the five new dragons started growling at the sight of the crowd and had their eyes in a slits. They formed a protective circle around the last dragon and the human who was riding it and continued to growl at the others, daring them to come forward.

"Whoa! Easy there! We're not going to hurt you." Hiccup reassured the new dragons, slowly approaching them.

"No need to get snappy with us. You're the ones who crashed on our turf." Snotlout said to the rogue dragons.

"Trust me, that was unintentional." The stranger said, scanning the crowd as if to size them up. It was hard for the Berkians to see what he was like because he was wearing a leather helmet that covered his face.

Stoick then stepped forward. "My name is Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk. Who are you?"

"And what kind of dragons are those?" Fishlegs couldn't help but ask.

The stranger took of his helmet, revealing a rather young face, about the same age as the Dragon Riders, with chestnut brown hair with a side bang parted to the right and light brown eyes.

"My name is Henry."

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: Yes I'm ending the story here and that's because this story, like I said, all about dragon racing and its origins. I am working on an original story that will pick off where this story has left, I just need to fix a few things in there.**


End file.
